Paw patrol: Pups get pupnapped
by JoeyDR
Summary: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC..I tried to keep the pups personalities the same as the show. takes place after "pups in A fog" also it's timeline shifted to have Everest and Tracker in it. Some parts and chapters might be dark. Rated teen to be safe. (Temporary on hiatus)
1. Prologue

**A/N: THIS IS MY FIRST FANFIC SO DON'T POST NEGATIVE REVIEWS. I WILL DEFINITELY DELETE THEM. PLEASE GIVE ME ADVISE IN HOW I CAN IMPROVE MY WRITING.** **I tried to keep the pups personalities the same as the show. Was longer than I expected but I was on a roll. I had to seperate it into two chapters becase it was origanaly 9.9 KB and the max size you can upload is 9 KB. I** **ALREADY HAVE THE STORY PLANED OUT. Now that is said on with the fanfic. Also takes place after "pups in A fog" also it's timeline shifted to have Everest and Tracker in it.**

The pups have just Fell asleep. And what Ryder didn't see was some wolf's were watching the pups **...**

 **With the wolf's.**

"Look at those pups" said the first wolf.

" Yep, let's pupnap them." Said the second wolf

 **The next day...**

 _Skye woke up_

"Were are we" asked Skye.

"Our cave" said the first wolf

"But why?" Asked Skye

"We pupnaped you and you frends." repled the third wolf

"Well that's makes sense. But for one thing we aren't friends we are family." Replyed Skye

"We don't care" repled the third wolf. "We are leaving you alone, but remember one of us will be outside your cell to make sure none of you excape. Tell this to your friends."

 **The other pups woke up**

"Were are we?" asked , Rubble, Rocky and Zuma.

"We've been pupnaped." Responded Skye

"Awight dudes let's leave." Said Zuma

 **Skye looked at Zuma**

"Umm there is a guard" repled Skye

"That makes sense." Responded Zuma

"Now what can we do?" asked Marshall.

"I don't know.." repled Skye

 **The first wolf entered the room**

"How about you go hunting, oh and a wolf will be watching you to make sure none of you try to excape." Said the first wolf.

" HUNTING? I can't bring myself to hurt cute little anamals. Count me out." Said Skye

"GO HUNTING OR ELSE!;" Responded the first wolf.

"What do you mean by that?"asked Skye

" You don't want to know." Replyed the first wolf.

"What's your name?" Asked Rocky.

"My name is James" answered the first wolf

Thanks that will help" replyed Rocky

"Your welcome" Said James " Skye what is your choice hunting or not?"

"Wait, how do you know my name?" Asked Skye with an confused expression on her face.

"Not telling you how I know your name" said James. "Okay then I guess I will go since you said that I wouldn't want to know what happens if I don't go hunting." Said Skye

" How about you Chase?" Asked James "how about you Rubble?"

"Yes I will go hunting" said Rubble " since I lived in the wild when I was younger. I know a bit about hunting."

"I will go hunting too" said Chase "even though I don't want to."

"Zuma, Marshall how about you?" Asked James

 **A/N That's chapter one of Pups get pupnaped hope you enjoyed. I tried my best to make a good story please let me know how I can improve my writing.**


	2. Chapter one

"I won't go hunting." said Marshall

"Me neither." Said Zuma

"I'm going to ask you one more time. Will you go hunting?" Said James

"I still say no." Said Marshall

"Me too." Said Zuma

 **James clawed Marshall and Zuma**

"Go hunting!" Said James

"Okay I will go hunting" said Zuma

"Me too" said Marshall

 **BACK WITH Ryder.**

"Were are you pups" called Ryder "Marshall, Rubble, Chase

Rocky, Zuma, Skye were are you!"

 **Ryder pulled out his pup pad**

"Let's use the GPS tracking app."said Ryder "Can't find ther pup tag signal. Their pup tags must be ether broken or the battery died"

 **Back with the pups**

"Why do we have to hunt." Said Skye "Why didn't he just let me and Marshall and Zuma stay behind?"

"our leader, James wants you pups to be our slaves" said the fifth wolf " though I don't agree with him. He doesn't like dogs who disagree with him if others catch me talking about this stuff to you pups they could tell him and then he will ether kill me or make me a slave too."

"What a dictator" said Chase

"Yep, I agree." said Skye "by the way what's your name?"

" My name is Sarah." said the fifth wolf "Let me tell you something Skye"

"What is it Sarah?" Asked Skye

"James gives women less respect than males. " said Sarah

"That's not nice." Said Skye.

" I know but that's the way he is" said Sarah " we should get back to Hunting so we won't get punished"

"I think we should too" responded Skye " I can't believe I'm hunting, one thing that I expected I will never have to do."

"Yep it was mean of him to force you to hunt even though you said you didn't want to do it." Said Sarah "same with Marshall and Zuma."

 **Later that day**

"Good job pups you did better than I expected" said James

"YOU MEANEY YOU FORCED ME TO GO HUNTING, EVEN THOUGH I DIDN'T WANT TO!" Yelled Skye.

 **James pined Skye to the ground**

"One more mess up like that and you will be punished!" Said James

 **James released Skye**

"Okay, no need to be rude about it." Said Skye

"I'm going to pretend I didn't hear that" said James " one more time, one more time."

 **Back in their cell**

"Let's contact Ryder." Said Marshall

"Mawshall ouw pup tags arw missing" said Zuma

"Now we need a new plan .. " started Rocky

 **The second wolf entered**

"New plan for what?" Said the second wolf

"New plan for having fun." said Rocky "and what's your name?"

My name is Ashley." said the second wolf and aren't you planning how to excape?"

"Nope" replyed Rocky

"Well you better not be" said Ashley "because if we find out you Are planning to excape, you pups will be punished big time."

"I promise we are not " said Rocky

"You pups better not be" said Ashley

 **Ashley left the cell**

"We can't plan now, guards listening." Said Rocky " how about tonight?"

"Rocky you forget one key detail, we are going to be guarded all night" said Skye " The way I found out was when I tried to go out to go to the bathroom and the guard stopped me and asked me what I'm doing and I said I had to go to the bathroom and he took me out and he kept his attention on me to make sure I don't excape even though I told him I wouldn't leave without my family and he wouldn't believe me."

"

I bet it was awkward" said "it would probably have been better if it was another female."

"it was very awkward." Said Skye "yes it probably would have."

"Now that we remember that we are guarded all the time now how can we plan how to excape." Said Rubble "this will be tough."

"Yep our only chance Is wait for Sarah to be our guard then it will be easy to plan to excape" said Skye "she doesn't really like James ether. She doesn't agree with him we should be his slaves."

"Now we need to wait" said Zuma

 **A/N that's chapter two of pups get pupnaped hope you enjoyed it. Will continue the story when I get 10 positive reviews and 10 follows.**


	3. Chapter two

**A/N I'm trying best to improve my writing need to be rude about it. Sorry for wait but. For those of you who are wondering how many chapters this story will have there will be 10-15 chapters maybe more I'm not too sure yet.** **Chappeh thanks for the review. And thanks Skye Winchester and 17theBoy for following and favoriteing my story. Oh and when Tracker speaks Spanish there will be a translation and I will put it in parentheses (like this) also I don't speak Spanish so I used Google translate.** **Now with that said, on with chapter three of Pups get pupnaped!**

 **With Ryder and Tracker and Everest**

" Everest And Tracker I haven't seen Marshall, Rubble, Chase

Rocky, Zuma, Skye all day and I need your help to find them.

"Off the trail, Everest won't fail" said Everest

"I'm all ears!" Said Tracker

"Paw patrol we are on a roll" said Ryder

"Me pregunto quién secuestró a mis amigos"(I wonder who pupnapped my friends) said Tracker

 **Back with the pups the next day**

"Well day two." Said Skye

"Yep" said Marshall

"And I wonder what James will make us do today?" Said Skye

"Me too Skye." Said Zuma

"Hope it's not Hunting, again, I really didn't enjoy myself then." Said Skye

"I hope it's not Hunting either for your sake **."** Said Chase

 **Sarah entered the cell**

"Well I'm your guard during the day. I managed to convince James to let me" said Sarah

"That's great!" Said Skye " Do you know what James wants us to do?"

"Nothing right now" said Sarah

 **With Ryder and Tracker and Everest**

"Anything yet?" Asked Ryder

"Not yet Ryder" said Everest "but I will keep trying"

"Todavía no he encontrado nada Ryder" (I have not found anything yet Ryder) said Tracker

"I hope we find them soon." Said Ryder

 **Back with the pups**

"Well there are a few wolf's in the pack that don't agree with James treatment of you pups" said Sarah

"That's good Sawah" said Zuma

"One of them will be your guard tonight" said Sarah

"Thanks for letting us know" said Rocky

"Your welcome" said Sarah

 **Later**

"here's your food, pups eat up" Said James rudely

"Wait Sarah, what are you doing in here?" Asked James

"They were trying to escape and I stopped them." Said Sarah

"Good job Sarah.'" Said James

 **James left the cell**

"That was close" said Sarah " If he caught me being nice to you pup I would have been in big trouble."

"That was quick thinking Sarah" said Rubble though we could have been in big trouble too."

"Well I couldn't come up with anything else to tell the truth" said Sarah" and I am sorry, will you forgive me?

"I fowgive you Sawah." said Zuma

" Me too." Said Rocky

"I forgive you too Sarah." said Skye

"Me too." Said Rubble

"Me too." Said Marshall

" I can tell that you are telling the truth. So, I forgive you too" said Chase

"Thanks for forgiving me pups" said Sarah

"Well there is nit much here for me to make anything with, nor any tools." Said Rocky

" Well There is a junkyard nearby you can probably find stuff there when we go hunting tomorrow." said Sarah

"Rocky can I help you look for stuff?" Said Skye " I don't want to go hunting again."

"Yes Skye you can help me" said Rocky

"I will get one of my buddies to help us" said Sarah

 **The next day**

"Ready to go hunting Pups?" Asked Sarah

"Yes we are!" repled Marshall, Rubble, Chase

Rocky and Skye

"Yes we arw!" Said Zuma

"Here's my friend Wendy." Sarah

"Hi Wendy!" Said the pups

"Nice to meet you too Pups." Said Wendy

 **A little while later with Sarah and Skye and Rocky**

"I found an old tool box!" Said Rocky "and an blender motor"

"Found a plastic shovel" said Skye

"Great!, Now all we need is a power source." Said Rocky " and some wires then we will have everything we need"

"That's good!" Said Skye " I wonder how the others are doing."

"If I know Wendy, the are doing well" said Sarah

 **A little earlier With Wendy Marshall, Rubble, Chase and Zuma**

 **"** Well I'm glad Skye is not here hunting, she would be complaining about having to hunt" said Rubble

As for"Yes, it's an good thing that she isn't for her sanity." Said Chase

"Chase, why do you cawe about Skye so much? Awe you in love with hew?" Asked Zuma

"No, I am just looking out for her!" Said Chase, blushing

"Awe you suwe? I saw you blush when I asked if you awe in love with Skye." Said Zuma

"We are not going to tell skye about it, we promise" said Marshall and Rubble,

We awe not going to tell skye about it, we pwomise" said Zuma

"Are you sure you?" Asked Chase

"Yes we aren't going to tell her" replyed Marshall and Rubble,

"Yes we awen't going to tell hew" said Zuma

"Aright, and you better not tell her" said Chase "I am in love with her."

"Well I kinda noticed that a lot" said Marshall.

"You did?" Said Chase

"Yes." Said Marshall

"How?" Asked Chase

"I noticed every time you say her name you blush" Said Marshall " and you car about her a lot."

"wow it was that obvious?" Asked Chase, blushing

"Yes it was" said Marshall " I think Skye even noticed that you are in love with her."

"You think so?" Asked Chase

"Yes I do" said Marshall "though I don't think she feels the same about you."

"I hope she feels the same way about me as I do about her." Said Chase

 **A/N there's chapter three of Pups get pupnaped. Hope you you enjoyed please review and favorite and follow Paw patrol:pups get pupnaped. Wow what will Rocky make, will Wendy tattletail on sa I'm planing to put an pairing in the story. Sorry about the choppyness towards the end. Was low on RockyxSkye. If you want to, let me borrow one of your OC to help Ryder and Tracker and Everest find the rest of the Paw patrol.**


	4. Chapter three

**A/N I'm back with chapter four of Pups get pupnaped. I have a few things to talk about. First of all, thanks for everyone who gave me permission to borrow their oc. And on a related note,I made an OC not telling how he fits in yet you have to wait. Well I noticed that Rubble haven't said a lot so far, so I gave him a few lines today. Also I will clear up some things at the end of this chapter! To one of the guest who only likes ChasexSkye and MarshallxEverest, I didn't use ChasexSkye because that one is way overused it has 26 pages of fanfics. But RockyxSkye has only one Fanfic. so that's why. Not sure about MarshallxEverest yet. you will see what pairing I decided to use, but it is very subtle. That's all for now. WARNING! THIS CHAPTER IS DARK AND A TINY BIT SEXUAL. DON'T COMPLAIN THAT I DIDN'T WARN YOU! If That's not your cup of tea then skip this chapter and at the start of next chapter I will have a basic summery of this chapter in my author notes.**

 **with Rocky and Skye and Sarah**

"I think it's time to go back" said Sarah

"Yes I think It is." said Rocky

"Let's meet up with the others" said Skye

LATER..

"See you tomorrow Sarah." said the pups

"See you tomorrow pups"

The next day...

"Wait were are we?" asked Rubble

"Wendy told me told me what you and Sarah did yesterday" said James

"So why did you move us to a different room of the cave?" Asked Skye

"So I can punish you pups." Said James " Sarah come over here, now!"

"What do you need of me Jamegkkx.." started Sarah before James ripped her to shreds.

"Why did you have to do that? Asked Skye Sobbing

"Because, i don't want traitors in my pack" said James

"So Wendy pwetended to oppose you to find twaitows?" Asked Zuma

"Yep, but it was because I felt suspicious about Sarah so if she didn't try to help you excape she would be still alive."

"Boy, you are such a big meanay." Said Skye

"You think I'm a meany, do you? Said James

Yes, I do" said skye, Scared.

"Aright so here's your punishment." Said James walking over to skye

James pinned down Skye and was about to fuck her. When Chase and Rocky knock James off her.

"Thank you" said skye shivering with fear.

"Leave Skye alone!" Said Rocky and Chase.

"Fine I will kill you then then I will continue what I was doing before you interrupted me!" Said James

" If you can catch up us" teased Chase and Rocky

"You two think your faster than me" said James

"Yes, we do" said Rocky and Chase clawed both of his sides.

Owch, I'll get you two for that."said James

James head-butted Chase faster than he could react.

"You dare hurt my friend!" Yelled Rocky

"And what are you going to do about it?" Asked James

"This." Said Rocky headbutting James

But James moved out of his way. Rocky almost ran right into the cave wall.

"Nice try Rocky." Said James " I saw that coming."

James charged at Rocky. But Rocky moved out of the way at the last second. James was knocked unconscious.

"Thanks Rocky for helping me." Said Skye happily

"No problem Skye." Said Rocky sweetly.

"Chase you okay?" asked Rocky.

"I think I will be alright." Said Chase.

"That's good" said Rocky.

"Aright time for you pups to go back to your cell" said the fourth wolf

Later...

"You feeling okay Chase?" Asked Marshall

"Yes I am Marshall, thanks for asking." Repled Chase.

'How about you Rocky?" Asked Marshall walking over to Rocky then he tripped over his own paws.

"Hi pups nice to meet you, my name is Joey" said the third wolf.

"Nice to meet you Joey." Said Rubble.

"Nice to meet you too." Said Joey " and like Sarah I don't like James opinion about you pups."

Let's hope the same thing that happened to Sawah happen to you." Said Zuma.

"I don't want to see another dog ripped to shreds." Said Skye

"I hope it doesn't happen to me either." Said Joey

"Yes and this time we need to be more careful so it doesn't get repeated" said Rubble

"I promise It won't happen again" Said Joey

 **A/N there's chapter three of Pups get pupnapped. Hope you enjoyed it.**

 **Now to clear up a few things that Greh said here's a quote from his reviews**

 **You haven't described the cave well,**

 **Well it's basically a cave with little dens in it and As for the cell it's an den that's guarded.**

 **you mention cells yet Skye can wander off to the bathroom; so why can't she just walk off?.**

I **think you missed these lines "he kept his attention on me to make sure I don't excape even though I told him I wouldn't leave without my family and he wouldn't believe me."**

 **And**

 **We are leaving you alone, but remember one of us will be outside your cell to make sure none of you excape. Tell this to your friends."**

 **Where is the cave? I still have no idea why the wolves pupnapped the pups?**

 **Getting there soon, next chapter likely.**

 **samuelsmwong I need to know your OC personality and his position**

 **Anyway will use the OC I got next chapter and also need a few more ocs.**

 **Also I can't wait to see "sea patrol" episode. Mainly because I can't wait to see how Rocky reacts to having to do a water rescue. How about you?**


End file.
